Playing the Yuna Way
Playing the Yuna Way is the twenty-second episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary As Princess Yuna and her friends came to the Golden Oak Library, They discovered the game called "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons". To play Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons against Snowdrop, Nyx, Princess Skyla, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Cruz Ramirez, Prince Dusty, Princess Ishani, Lloyd Garmadon, Laval, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon, Yuna will play the game in her own way. Plot At Canterlot/Yuna and friends going to the Golden Oak Library Arriving at the Golden Oak Library/The Game Room Playing Dungeons Dungeons and More Dungeons/Learning about the rules Yuna liked the game/Ford warns Yuna about the game Playing the game with Nyx, Snowdrop and Skyla Playing with McQueen, Mater, Sally, Cruz and Dusty/Playing with Fizzlepop, Grubber, Finn and Jake Playing the game with Lloyd and Laval/Playing with Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess and Slime Princess Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon played again/The next day Yuna wins the game/Ice Cream Victory Playing the game again/Going back to Canterlot List of Avatars of Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons #Princess Yuna - The Blue Moon Knight #Snowdrop - Princess Snowdrop #Prince Jeremiah - Sir Steam-A-Lot #Sunrise Shimmer - Sunny Steamy #Prince Sunlight - Star Sun #Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose - Rosie the Great #Princess Twila - Twilight Swirl #Princess Flurry Heart - Flurry of Emotions #Princess Skyla - Sky Tra La #Armor Bride - Knight Armor #Sweetie Heart - Sweetheart #Scander - Pegasus of Extreme Awesomeness #Britney Sweet - Sweet Brit #Golden Apple - The Candied Apple #Arachna - The Spider Filly #Dragonsly - The Bounce #Brownie - The Brownie Cake #Red Beret - Soldier Colt #Emerald - Diamond Filly #Thunder Spectrum - Thunder Awesome #Blue Star - Twinkle Star #Sunbeam - Heat Beam #Nyx - Knight of Armor #Sugar Apple - Sugary Apple Pie #Apple Feather - The Flying Apple #Game Player and Game Facer - The Arcade Twins #Peachy Heart - Peach Filly #Thompson Colt - The Colt of Warrior #Joe Joey - Joey the Devouring #Quaker - Earthquake #Treasurer - The Filly Pirate #Round Up - Cowboy Truck #Hurricane Cloud - Stormy #Indigo Marble - The Marble of Truth #Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake - Cakes of Truth #Orange Cake - Orangey #Cream Puff - Creamy #Zeñorita Cebra - Spanish Mechanic #Golden Scissor - Golden Coin #Bronze Bracelet - Bronze Propeller #Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny - Lucky Ones #Birthday Bash - Birthday Colt #Midnight Sapphire - Double Midnight #Stary - Shooting Star #Rainbow Chakra - Rainbow Yoga #Prince Edmond - The Tank Engine of Heroic #Josephine - Jose #Judy - Judge Judy #Roger - Warrior Roger #Eliza - Eliza the Gem Filly #Daffodil - Flower Daffy #Joshua and Katrina - Joshie and Kitty #Angus and Fergus - The Scottish Warriors #Orlean - Great Western Olly #Polly - Toady #Cullen - Racy #Adam - R.C. #Marie - French Mally #Matilda - Matty the Magician #Connie - Jedi Donny #Dipper and Mabel Pines - Pinington and Maple Syrup #Lil' Gideon - Gideon of Great #Pacifica Northwest - Pacific North #Jules and Verne Brown - July and Vernie #Vanellope von Schweetz - Candy Girl #Scrappy-Doo - Puppy Power #Gosalyn Mallard - Gussie the Archer #Honker Muddlefoot - Honk Goose #Tank Muddlefoot - Tanker #Fizzlepop Berrytwist - Soda POP #Grubber - Cup Caker #Finn the Human - Sir Finn-A-Lot #Jake the Dog - Jake the Dragon #Princess Bubblegum - Gum Girl #Marceline Abadeer - Vampire Knight #Flame Princess - Fiery Camper #Slime Princess - Slimy #Princess Solarna - Queen Eclipse #Princess Sharon - Brave Universe Trivia *Princess Yuna will play Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons her way. *Jumanji, Zathura, Weather: The Board Game, The Game of Life, Candy Land, Battleship, Cars: Tractor Tipping, Checkers, Monopoly, Speak Out Game, Pie Face Game, Richard Garfield's Robo Rally Avalon Hill Game, Jenga, Barrel of Monkeys, Boggle, Bop It, Chutes & Ladders, Clue, Connect 4, Dungeons & Dragons, Escape from Atlantis, Frogger, Trouble Game: Cars 3 Edition, Monopoly Junior: Cars 3 Edition, Cars 3: Risky Raceway, Cars 3: Thunder Hollow Board Game, Cars 3: Gas Out Game, Monopoly: My Little Pony Edition, Trouble Game, My Little Pony Chutes & Ladders, Memory Game, Memory Game: My Little Pony Edition, Sorry! Game, My Little Pony Collectible Cards and many board games are seen in the board game room. *Yuna will play Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons against Snowdrop, Nyx, Princess Skyla, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Cruz Ramirez, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Ishani, Lloyd Garmadon, Laval, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon. *Yuna will win the game. Transcript *Playing the Yuna Way (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225